Seeing Reason
by Shorty22133
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Alice and Jasper when they left in Breaking Dawn? This is my take on their adventures... Do not read if you haven't read Breaking Dawn! Read and Review PLEASE! ********THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION! PM me if interested.*******
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is a story that just popped into my head and I'm having major writers block regarding my other stories and I'm thinking if I write this down, then maybe I'll be able to write more on my other stories…Hmm..

Well, this story takes place in Breaking Dawn, (If you haven't read Breaking Dawn…don't read this one… It will go into a lot of detail that's in the books, and I don't want to ruin anything for you!) when Irena sees Jake, Bella and Renesmee in the forest and she goes to the Volturi and the Volturi come. It will probably be written in many POV's but I haven't decided that yet.

Here goes…

Disclaimer: The fabulous Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…not me! BTW: I took this chapter pretty liberally from Breaking Dawn, changing a couple things here and there. By no means trying to infringe on any copyrights or anything! Anything twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer! I own nothing…except maybe the new character that I'm going to bring in. Hee! Hee!

Summary:

Seeing Reason.

Ever wonder what happened to Alice and Jasper when they left in Breaking Dawn? This is my take on their adventures during that time.

* * *

Chapter one: The vision.

(Alice POV)

I moved slowly around the room, unnecessarily tiding our immaculate home. I sighed as I noticed Esme's garland hanging slightly lower on one side of the wall and stretched up to pull the one side a fraction of an inch to even them out. I could hear everyone else talking, excited on our trip to South America to search for legends of half-human, half-vampire children, hoping that we could learn something…anything about what to expect with Renessmee. Carlisle had friends that lived in the Amazon and if we could find them they might have information. Or at least a suggestion as to where else we could go for answers. It was unlikely that the three Amazon vampires had anything to do with the legends of vampire hybrids themselves as they were all female, but it was worth a shot.

I laughed silently to myself as I overheard Emmett and Jasper planning various hunting possibilities, like Jaguars and Panthers. Emmett also wanted to try and wrestle with an anaconda. I also listened to Esme and Rosalie planning on what they would pack as I headed over to re-center Esme's vases that seemed a bit off sitting on the console.

As always, I was still worried about Irina. Edward had wanted me to keep tabs on her, and that's what I was doing at the moment. Trying to search in her future. My eyes drifted in and out of focus as I searched, although it was hard to see anything with the mutts and Renesmee in the way of my visions. Jasper's soft voice broke through my concentration for a fraction of a second.

"Let it go, Alice. She's not our concern."

It wasn't until I felt Jasper's ability fill the room, that I scowled at him. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him, Jasper laughing at the guesture, before lifting a crystal vase and turned towards the kitchen. I could see the smallest hint of wilting and I was just had to fix it. It had to be perfect. Unfortunately I didn't make it to the kitchen. I gasped as a vision slammed into me, the shock of it causing the crystal vase to slip from my firm grasp, exploding into ten thousand diamond like shards. Images flooded my mind and I froze, hardly able to comprehend what I was seeing. I thought I heard a sharp intake of breath as I continued watching the horrifying images plaguing my mind.

"What?" I heard the strained voice of my husband extremely close to me. Even with my vision, I felt his familiar touch wrapping around my arms, I felt my body shake, as I assumed that Jasper was trying to break me out of my vision, when I heard him ask again. "What, Alice?"

I spoke the same time that Edward did, "They're coming for us…All of them."

"Who?"

"The Volturi." I explained the same time Edward spoke, again.

"All of them."

"Why?" I whispered to myself. "How?"

"When?" I heard Edward whisper.

"Why?" Esme echoed.

"When?" Jasper's strained voice, begged.

I searched further, searching, until I saw what I needed to, "Not long. A little more than a month."

"They must want to see.." Carlisle started before I interrupted.

"This isn't about Bella." I noticed my voice sounded hollow, and that only seemed to stress everyone else out more. "They're all coming-Aro, Cauis, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower. Not ever. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the romainians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the Immortal children. Never." Jasper contradicted.

"But WHY?" Carlisle said frustrated. "We've done nothing! What could we have possibly done to bring this down on us?"

"Go back, Alice." Jasper urged, "Look for the trigger. Search."

"It came out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Irina…." My voice trailed off as I realized what happened. "It was Irina…She decided to go to them."

"Can we stop her?" Jazz asked, his voice pleading.

"No. She's almost there." I stated blinking out of my vision and looking at the scared faces of my family. It was Bella's voice that caught my attention.

"Think of what she saw that afternoon. To someone who lost a mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?"

Suddenly it clicked. Irina thought we created an immortal child, a child that would create havoc, virtually unreasonable. That is why Irina went to the Volturi. It was a long moment before anyone else said anything.

"We've got to show them that they are wrong!" Bella pleaded, huddled over her daughter.

I could hear Edward whispering softly to his wife, "They won't wait for us to show them that."

Her voice spoke a second later. It was soft, but firm. "What can we do?"

My arms wrapped around Jaspers body, pulling him closer to me. I needed to be with him, feel his gentle touch, burying my face in his chest, Jasper's soft voice whispering to me, trying to reassure me that everything was going to be okay, but failing. I didn't want to think about the consequences of Irina's actions. What would happen to my precious Jazz? I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to him. I could barely register anything else, other than my beautiful husband when I heard Emmett.

"We'll fight."

"We can't win." Jasper contradicted.

"We can't run, either. Not with Demetri around." He paused as if thinking something over in his head. "You know. We don't have to fight alone."

"No. No wolves. They are not going to die too." Bella snapped back at him, a small spark of her newborn anger lacing her words and I felt Jazz's arms tighten slightly around me.

"Think about it, though, Bella. Do you think Jacob or Sam would ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? I was thinking more along the lines of our other friends." Emmett explained calmly.

"We won't sentence our friends to the same fate as us." Carlisle interrupted. " I won't allow it."

"We'll let them decide." Emmett continued, trying to convince us of another option. "I'm not saying that they will have to fight with us…If they would just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate…then maybe, just maybe, they will allow us to explain."

"You've got a point, Emmett. All we need is for them to pause for just a moment. Just long enough to stop and listen." Esme agreed.

"We'll need a lot of witnesses." Rosalie scoffed.

I nodded in agreement. It would take a lot, to get the Volturi to stop and listen. "We'll have to ask just right. They will have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Jasper asked me. I pulled slightly out of his embrace, yet still touching him, while I searched for our future, ignoring him.

"Tanya's family…Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads-Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair." I spoke, seeing our friends faces in my mind.

"What about Peter and Charolotte?" Jasper asked, his voice held a hint of fear, that I didn't understand.

"Maybe." I answered him.

"What about the Amazons? Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?" Carlisle asked. I searched for them, struggling to see, but couldn't. I blinked as I came out of my vision, and shook my head slowly.

"I can't see. But we have to split up and hurry. Round up whomever you can and get them here to show them." I spoke, my eyes moving out of focus again. "Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child."

I paused as my vision was suddenly wiped from my mind. Damn. Jacob must be on his way.

"Jake's coming." I called when Edward asked about what I was trying to see. I lowered my voice, quiet enough so only Jazz would hear. " We've got to hurry."

"I'll deal with Jake." Rosalie scoffed and took a step towards the door.

"No. Let him come." I grabbed Jasper's hand and began to tug him towards the backdoor. "I need to go. I need to see, and I can't see if I'm around Jake or Nessie. Come on, Jasper. There's no time to waste!" He followed quickly, confused just as Edward was. I turned and yelled through the house as we took off. "Hurry! You've got to find them all!"

I pulled Jasper through the dense forest as we ran crisscrossing our trail, trying to buy our time. I slowed to a stop, Jasper stopping with me, his eyes confused.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"I need to do something for Bella." I quietly explained. "It will only take a minute. Wait for me here."

I didn't wait for him to respond, and broke away from him, running full out straight to Edward and Bella's cottage, stopping just long enough to unlock the door. I grabbed Bella's copy of 'The Merchant Of Venice', and tore a page from it. I quickly scribbled a quick goodbye on the torn page and wrote a familiar name inside the cover of the book before replacing it where it had been and bolted from the house, the torn page still in my hand.

It only took me a matter of seconds to return to Jasper, and the two of us headed off towards the treaty line.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked quietly, his voice concerned, as he held my hand in his as we ran.

"We need to go to the Amazonians. And to see Peter and Charlotte." I explained as we approached the treaty line stopping just on our edge. Waiting.

"I hate that we have to leave like this." Jasper spoke after a minute, sighing. I pulled him closer and brought his lips to mine briefly.

"I know. But we have to. It's the only way." I assured him, bringing a small hand up to his cheek, stopping for a moment before snaking my hand around his neck and pulling him closer to me. I broke away from him as I could hear the sounds of the wolves approaching. Sam, a dark toned, black haired man came out from the trees and approached us wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Two giant wolves flanked him on either side.

"I heard that two bloodsuckers were standing by the treaty line…what do you want?" Sam sneered.

"Sam, please. We need to get to the ocean as quickly as possible. Would you allow us to cross your lands? We don't have much time." I begged.

Sam's dark brown eyes flashed between the two of us. "Alright. I'll lead you there."

"Thank you, Sam." I thanked and together Jasper crossed the treaty line, following Sam as we walked. It was only a few minutes into our journey that I talked to Sam again.

"As you know, more of our kind are coming to Forks," I eased into the conversation.

"I'm well aware of that." Sam confirmed, still walking at a quickened pace.

"I need you to do something for me. It's very important. All our lives are depending on it." I stressed, as we got nearer to the ocean front.

"And you want me to do what, exactly?"

"It is extremely important that you do not tell Jacob that you've seen either one of us until you talk to the rest of the Cullens. Wait for them at the treaty line, where they will eventually come looking for us, and give them this." I explained as we reached the edge of the ocean, shoving the torn page that I had ripped from Bella's book into Sam's hands.

"When they read this, they will not understand. You must tell them NOT to look for us, and follow the directions I have given them. Do you understand?" Sam nodded his head at her instruction and shoved the paper in the pocket of his shorts. "Thank you, again, Sam." I turned and dove into the water, Jasper was right behind me as we both broke through the water and began swimming. I only hoped that we would be able to do everything that we needed to do in the short amount of time that we had.

* * *

A/N: So…What do you think of that chapter? PLEASE, PLEASE review! Anyone that reviews will be given a shout-out in the next chapter! Love it? Hate it? Let me know.

Don't worry…I still haven't forgotten about my other stories. I will update them as soon as I can. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 2. Would love to hear your feedback on this story.

Summary:

Seeing Reason

Ever wonder what happened to Alice and Jasper when they left in Breaking Dawn? This is my take on their adventures during that time.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Shout-outs: Thanks to: **koko23cat**, and **TwilightOBSESSIVEGeek **for being the first two reviewers! Want to be mentioned in the shout-out section? It's easy…All you have to do is **REVIEW**!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Seeking

(Carlisle's POV)

To say I was shocked by Alice's vision was an understatement. How could Irina do this to us? She has condemned us all to death, with a false accusation. Renesmee was not an immortal child. She grew, she learned. She was smart way beyond her years. Knowing Aro, Cauis and Marcus I knew there was little chance that we would be able to talk our way out of this. I watched as Alice, pulled Jasper out of the house, begging us to hurry and find our friends, as Jacob entered into the house.

I tried my best to calm the young werewolf down and explain our situation with him. Retelling him had been hard, the details finally sinking in, and everyone stood still and silent from then on. I hardly noticed Jacob lie down in the corner of the room and fall asleep. I barely registered the fact that the sun had risen and the sunlight was sparkling off of our flawless skin like diamonds.

It wasn't until Edward spoke an hour later, his voice seeming to break everyone out of our own thoughts and onto the task at hand.

"Alice." He whispered.

I could hear my other daughter, Rosalie from my right, "She's been gone a long time."

I nodded in agreement. She **had** been gone a long time. It was quite unusual for both of them to be gone this long, at least without telling one of us where she was.

"Carlisle, You don't think-Something preemptive? Would Alice have had time to see if they sent someone for her?" Edward asked, his eyes wide with fear, and panic. I couldn't answer. Perhaps she had seen something in her vision and that was the reason that she left. And for once in my long, long immortal life I was scared.

I had to follow after her. The fraction of a second that Edward had headed for the door, I followed right after, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Bella quickly following suite. The scent of Alice and Jasper was faint, but still strong enough where we could follow them, and trailed after them.

"Would they have been able to surprise her?" I questioned Edward. If Edward had seen what was in Alice's mind, he would be the only one that would truly know her reasoning for running off the way she did.

"I don't see how." Edward answered me. "But Aro knows her better than anyone else. Better than I do."

"Is this a trap?" I heard Emmett call from behind us as we continued to follow their trail.

"Maybe. There's no scent but Alice's and Jasper's. Where are they going?" Edward answered truthfully.

We continued to follow Alice and Jasper's trail all the way to the Quileute border, and stopped. It wasn't until Edward's head snapped up that we all froze, the wind blowing the scent of the other wolves directly at us, and moments later, Sam approached us in his human form. Two big wolves flanking his sides.

Sam stopped a few feet away, standing as close as he dared, and began to speak.

"Right after midnight, Alice and Jasper came to this place and asked permission to cross our land to the ocean. I granted them that and escorted them to the coast myself. They went immediately into the water and did not return. As we journeyed, Alice told me that it was of the utmost importance that I say nothing to Jacob about seeing either one of them until I spoke to you. I was told to wait here for you to come looking for her and then give you this note. She told me to obey as if all our lives depended on it." Sam explained, pulling a small folded up sheet out of his pocket and handing it to me.

I took the sheet from Sam's hands, carefully opening it and reading the dark black message written in Alice's elegant scrawl. I read the words once, twice, three times and every time I read it , I still didn't understand.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Rose cried.

I sighed, "Alice has decided to leave us." I turned the page around to the rest of my family, so they could read her message too.

_**Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on the way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love you.**_

_**I still couldn't believe that Alice and Jasper ran off. Perhaps she had seen that we would not be successful with the Volturi and left to save herself. The impending doom, felt like it was suffocating me although I had no real reason to breathe. I tried to regain my composure for the rest of my family, and Edward's voice shattered the silence that had fallen upon us in response to something in Sam's head.**_

"_**Yes, Sam. Things really are that dangerous."**_

"_**So dangerous that you would abandon your family?" Sam asked out loud, his voice hard. His face fierce. **_

"_**We don't know what she saw. Alice is neither unfeeling or a coward. She just has more information than we do." Edward responded, his voice softer.**_

"_**We would not-" Sam began.**_

"_**You are bound differently than we are. We still have our own free will." Edward snapped. Sam's eyes were black, furious. "This is not something that you want to involve yourselves in. You can still avoid what Alice saw."**_

"_**We don't run away." Sam simply stated, smugly. **_

_**I could not let Edward and Sam continue to provoke each other. It was not going to help anything. "Don't get your family slaughtered for pride."**_

_**Sam turned his gaze to me, softening slightly. "As Edward pointed out, Carlisle, we do not have the same freedoms that you have. Renesmee is as much a part of our family as she is yours. Jacob cannot abandon her, and we will not abandon him." His eyes flashed once again to the torn page that I still held, now at my side, his lips pressed into a hard line. **_

"_**You don't know her." Edward defended.**_

"_**Do you?" Sam retorted, his eyes never leaving Edwards.**_

_**I turned and placed a hand on Edwards shoulder, half reassuring him, half in a position to restrain him if necessary. "Let's go, Edward. We have much to do, and it would be foolish of us not to follow Alice's advice." **_

_**Reluctantly, he turned and slowly everyone turned back to head towards the house. Esme lingered behind sobbing quietly, as I wished to talk with Sam a few seconds longer.**_

"_**Thank you, Sam."**_

"_**I'm sorry. We shouldn't have let them through." His face softened with guilt, all the anger from a few seconds before now washed from his face.**_

"_**You did the right thing. Alice is free to do what she will. I wouldn't ever deny her that." I explained. Sam merely nodded, and I turned to head back home, Esme quickly at my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we left Sam at the treaty line, comforting her as best as I could. It would work out in the end. It just HAD to. **_

_**Alice had given us a chance to stop the oncoming slaughter, and we had to take it, no matter what. I had to believe that there was a reason that her and Jasper had left us, it didn't make sense otherwise. I tried to rationalize her behavior knowing that they had also had another life before coming to live with us. Had she seen something in her vision that proved to her that our lives were over, therefore choosing another life? Had she escaped the horrible fate that lay ahead for the rest of us? We would fight, all of us…even our friends, and the werewolves…and we would all die. **_

_**But maybe, just maybe, by some small miracle they would stop and listen, without our confrontation turning into a fight. It was all I could hope for.**_

_**As we neared the river, just outside our home, Bella insisted on following Alice's scent that had led off of the main trail that we were following, and Edward and Bella took off breaking away from us.**_

"_**We'll meet you at home, Carlisle." He stated simply. I nodded and the rest of us continued to the main house. When we reached the main house, there was so much that we needed to do. We had to contact as many friends as we possibly could, and convince them to stand witness to Irina's false accusation that we had created an immortal child. Alice had given us a list of names that we could convince, more or less, to stand with us, and we had to find them. Rose raced up the stairs along with Esme, determined to follow Alice's request and reappeared seconds later with a large globe she placed on the table. **_

"_**Alright. Rose, Emmett try and track down Garrett, Mary, and Randall. If I know them, they will be here." I spoke pointing to a spot on the globe. "Esme and I will track down the Irish and Egyptian covens. Send back anyone that you can find."**_

"_**Alright." Emmett agreed, and took off to gather his stuff. Everyone was a blur. I headed to my office and gathered some things for myself. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a familiar number. **_

"_**Hello?" I heard a familiar voice answer. I could almost picture her confused face as she had answered the phone. **_

"_**Hello, Tanya. It's Carlisle." **_

"_**Carlisle? What's wrong?" Tanya asked, her voice full of worry and concern.**_

"_**A slight problem has fallen upon us and we would greatly appreciate your help."**_

"_**A problem? What kind of problem?" **_

"_**It's not something I can discuss over the phone, but I would appreciate if you came here at once. Will you come?" I explained, quickly.**_

"_**Alright. We shall come. We'll be there in the morning." Tanya agreed. **_

"_**Thank you. We shall see you then." I thanked and hung up the phone. I sighed, shoving the small silver phone back into my pocket. I continued racing around the house at vampire speed gathering up what little belongings that I would need for our journey, and by the time Edward and Bella strode back into the house, Rose, Emmett, Esme and myself were ready to leave. **_

_**I started recalling all that we needed to do in the little time that we had in my head counting off each item. 'Em and Rose are going to find Garret, Mary and Randal…Esme and I are going to find Siobhan, Liam, Maggie, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia…Alistair, if we can find him. Edward, and Bella will stay here and convince our friends..' I was interrupted by Edwards voice.**_

"_**We're to stay here?" His face bunched in confusion and frustration, his golden eyes meeting my concerned ones.**_

"_**Yes, Edward. Alice said that we would have to show people Renesmee, and we would have to be very careful about it." I explained. "We will send whomever we can find back here to you-Edward, You'll be the best at fielding that particular minefield."**_

_**He nodded, but I could tell that he wasn't too happy about it and didn't need Jasper to tell me that. "There's a lot of ground to cover." He contradicted.**_

_**Emmett answered for me. "We're splitting up. Rose and I are hunting for nomads."**_

"_**You'll have your hands full here. Tanya's family will be here in the morning and they have no idea why." I started, dropping my bag at the door, and then turning back to him. "First you have to persuade them not to react the same way Irina did. Second, you've got to find out what Alice said about Eleazar. Then, after all that, will they stay to witness for us?" I touched each of my fingers as I said each step. I stopped and sighed, bringing my hand up briefly to my eyes. "Keep repeating the steps to anyone that comes, if we can convince anyone to come in the first place."**_

_**I strode over to my 'oldest' son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your job may well be the hardest. I'm sorry I have to put this burden on you, but good luck. We'll be back to help as soon as we can."**_

_**I gave my newest daughter a kiss on her forehead and headed towards the door. Esme was at my side in a second, and we strode out the door, followed by Rose and Emmett. **_

"_**Call if you have any troubles." I stated to Rose and Emmett as they were getting into Rose's BMW. **_

"_**Thanks, Dad." Emmett called back. I felt a small spark of pride, as he called me dad, and smiled slightly. **_

"_**Good luck." Rosalie added. She could be a bit bitchy at times, but she really did care for the family.**_

"_**Thank you, Rosalie. Emmett. Good luck to you to both." I stated as I threw Esme and my bags into the back and slid into the seat of my Mercedes. Esme sliding into the passenger's seat. I gazed over at my wife and couldn't imagine living without her. **_

"_**Everything will be alright, dear." She assured me, smiling, patting my hand. I smiled weakly at her, and held my hand to her cheek, gazing into her loving eyes. I closed the distance between us, her lips meeting with mine for the smallest of moments before being distracted by Rose's honking, reminding us of what we needed to do. I growled slightly in irritation, as she laughed, but pulled away, and threw the car in reverse, heading down the driveway with Rosalie following close behind.**_

_**I sighed as we pulled onto the main road, hoping by some miracle we would be able to get enough witnesses together to cause the Volturi to stop and listen. But then I reminded myself that Alice and Jasper had gone, and my hope quickly vanished.**_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: So…what do you think about that chapter? Don't worry… Jasper's POV will be up next! PLEASE Read and Review! I love reviews and they drive me to keep writing! Thank you!**_


	3. Author Note UPDATE!

Seeing Reason-

Thanks to everyone that has followed this story. Having completely forgotten about this one until a review reminded me about it and since then I've been working on the next chapter for this.

Hopefully you won't have to wait over a year for an update, as I have the outline of what I want to happen through chapter 11.

This story will vary in POV's. Mostly Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle. Possibly Esme too, but Carlisle or Esme's POV's will be very few and far between… hopefully.

Alert this story and **hopefully** by the end of the week, you'll see a brand new chapter!

Thanks to everyone again that have stuck with this story, and check out my other stories too, while you're waiting for an update!

PEACE!


	4. Author Note

~ Twilight Authors Note ~

Hey everyone! Shorty here! I know I haven't updated in forever… Just thought I would drop you all a line (if you're still even with me).

I really want to apologize for not updating my stories. The truth is I don't know if I'll ever update them. _**In all honesty I've completely lost interest in Twilight, and instead I've moved on to Supernatural.**_ I've already written one story for Supernatural, titled _**'Goodbye."** _and I'm working on two others titled, _**'Come Wake Me Up.'**_ and **_'Brotherly Love_**.'

If any of you are **Supernatural** fans, and would be interested in checking them out, please feel free to read them. Here's a little info about those stories:

* * *

**Goodbye**- Sam and Dean Winchester's sister, Angela, has hunted alongside her brothers for years. What happens when a routine hunt goes horribly wrong? Can Angela save her brothers in time? Rated T for swearing. (One Shot)

* * *

**Come Wake Me Up-** After a night of partying, Alice wakes up to the most unusual circumstances and things are about to get even weirder! Rated T for swearing.

* * *

**Brotherly Love**- Sister Fic- Sam and Dean's middle sister, Abby, wanted to follow Sam's footsteps and make a life of her own. She thought she was free of the demons that haunted her…She was wrong. Rated T.

* * *

If you're interested in reading any of them, add me to your alert list and you'll be the first to know when I've updated. Feel free to leave reviews for any of the stories I've written. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories thus far! I really appreciate the feedback!

Peace!

~ Shorty ~


	5. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone.

So I guess I should start by apologizing to everyone for not updating in like a whole freaking year or longer. In the past year and a half my life has been super crazy, and I've not had the time or energy or will to write. Last year I moved half way across the country because my mom was being relocated with her job. The months prior to the move was spent fixing up my old house and packing everything getting ready for the move. When we finally moved, I spent the first month or so unpacking in the new house before tragedy struck our family.

October 2012, my maternal grandfather had open heart surgery. Although he made it through the procedure, he suffered a stroke and he passed away Oct. 21st, 2012. A couple months later, March I think…,(Earlier this year) my paternal grandfather went into the hospital for the same procedure and unfortunately wasn't strong enough, and sadly he passed away as well.

The most recent tragedy that has struck has hurt the worst. In Jan 2013, my dad got sick with pnemonia. Normally this wouldn't be an issue because he's usually really healthy, but this wasn't the case…he just wasn't getting better and we knew something was wrong. By the time we figured out what was wrong, it was already too late. In early May 2013, my dad was diagnosed with Stage IV (stage 4) Lung cancer, and was given a maximum of six months to live…. five weeks later, he was gone.

My father passed away June 15th, 2013, and it's been a rough few weeks.

All in all I've lost 3 family members in the short span of 9 months… It's been one hell of a year.

I tell you this so you can understand why I haven't written anything or updated anything in forever. I still try to write, but it always seems like it's not very good and I haven't even touched my Twilight stories in over a year. I do plan on updating or at least attempting to finish my stories, but don't expect consistent updates.

With that being said, I am going to be putting 2 of my unfinished stories up for ADOPTION because I feel that I'm never going to finish them. Both stories are TWILIGHT stories…PM me if you're interested in adopting them.

First one up for adoption:

Seeing Reason

Alice/Jasper story.

Ever wonder what happened to Alice and Jasper on their adventures in Breaking Dawn? This is my take on their adventures. Rated T.

Second Story:

Infamous and Irresistable

Bella/Jasper

After her mother's death, Bella Swan becomes closed off. Can the famous singer Jasper Whitlock find true Bella under all those layers of pain?

(I had originally adopted this story from GardeniasInHand and edited and added from what she had wrote. If interested in this story, I would ask that you do not change the story too much from what's already been written, but continue the journey of Bella and Jasper since I am unable to continue this.)

As far as the rest of my stories go, I'll try to update them as soon as I can. If you have ideas or suggestions about them, feel free to let me know…they might get done faster….just sayin'. Sign up for ALERTS if you haven't already to know when I've been able to update them. Thank you. Till next time…

Peace,

Shorty


End file.
